now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Trace Johnson
'Nicknames' Tracie, Ala, Stair, or Johnson 'Early Life' Trace is the eldest child of Murdock and Lauren Johnson. He's one of the eldest on the Ranch. He's the same age as Holly-Grace Dixson. He grew up and was raised on the Triple B Ranch. Trace was watchful over every kids on the Ranch, but he was protective of both Grace and Olivia. He didn't want anything to happen to his sisters. He wanted to make sure they were taken care of and nothing would harm them. Trace wasn't surprised when Scarlett broke her first horse at ten. He knew Scarlett was headstrong and would do whatever she wanted. Trace cared about each of the kids on the ranch like they were siblings. Trace also dated Scarlett briefly while she was in her early twenties. His relationship with Nicole never recovered. Nicole doesn't actually him. Trace is okay with that. You can't like everyone at the Ranch. 'Wrestling Career' Bryce got into wrestling because Zach said that was something they could do to support Scarlett. Bryce, Holly- Grace, and Sheila agreed without a second thought. So Holly-Grace got in contact with Phoenix. Phoenix pointed them immediately to Jack and the rest of the Society. Jack got together with Corey, Oliver, Jake, Greg, Brad, Summer, and Paige. They voted without Phoenix and agreed to bring in the Dixson children. Phoenix got the contracts together and had them signed. They waited until the WWE was in Nashville to make an appearance. Since Scarlett didn't know they couldn't show up when Brad, Summer, and Jake did. So they waited until Scarlett and the rest of them were back in the locker room. Bryce was the first to speak. He answered the most simple way he could and Scarlett about took him out with a hug. There were other hugs and Bryce felt at home again. The only other problem with his new home was that he was without the rest of his family. That problem was quickly ended following the RAW in Nashville. It was when Jack sat Greg, Corey, Oliver, Jake, Brad, Bryce, Zach, Summer, Paige, Sheila, and Holly-Grace down and asked them about bringing in the rest of the kids from the Ranch, Jesse Stovall, Elizabeth Good, and Jordan Lopez. They all agreed. Zach was ringside at Elimination Chamber for Scarlett, Summer, and Paige's match against Bysshe, Savannah-Grace, and Cadence. Zach was surprised that Paige chose Sheila to be her tag team partner. He was also a part of the attack on Shield following their victory and kidnapping attempt of Kamden. Zach loved Scarlett's expression the Monday after Elimination Chamber when Conner picked her up and spun her around. It was good to have his family around again. Trace was just there to support Scarlett and fight. That's what you do for family. Trace is there work the Shield feud and take care of everyone else. He's looking forward to the match at Wrestlemania. 'Personal Life' Trace is the eldest son and eldest child of Murdock and Lauren Johnson. He's close with his little sisters and wants to protect them no matter what. Though the two of them working for the local Special Victims Unit makes it hard. Luckily the girls are partners. So they can lean on each other. Trace likes Phil. He makes Scarlett happy and that's all that matters. Siblings: Grace Johnson (Sister) Simon Johnson (Brother) Olivia Johnson (Sister) 'Finishing Moves' *Pentagram choke *Neckbreaker *Double Knee backbreaker 'Tag Team/Stable' *The Society of Ingiustizia *Tag Team with Simon Johnson 'Managers' *The Society of Ingiustizia 'Title Reign' 1-time Current Intercontinental Tag Champions with Simon 'Entrance Music' *Gimme More by Machinae Supremacy (Society Of Ingiustizia Theme) (Starts when the Music does) *Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Blood by In This Moment (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Delish by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Soul for Sale by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) 'Twitter Account' One of Trace's twitter account is @TheSocietyofIngiustizia. His other is @TraceJohnson Category:Wrestling OC's